darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
990
A seance is held in which a spirit takes over Sabrina and cries out "murder" pointing to Alexis. Synopsis Teaser : The great estate of Collinwood in another band of time. A band so similar to our own, and yet so different. Barnabas Collins has reached this other time, hoping desperately to find himself free of his ancient curse. But instead, he is a prisoner, held within this chained coffin, unaware of the drama which goes on about him. As this night, a girl in shock makes a mysterious appearance at Collinwood. Sabrina shows up at Collinwood and enters the drawing room. She sits down at the table and acts as if she is about to begin a séance. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Roger walk down the stairs, wondering where Quentin, Maggie, and Hoffman have gone. They enter the drawing room and Sabrina announces that it is time for the séance to begin. Act I Roger is confused and tells Sabrina there will be no séance, but Sabrina, who appears to almost be in a trance, orders Elizabeth to have Cyrus, Quentin, Bruno, and Angelique come to Collinwood so the ceremony can begin. Roger hears the clock chime from the foyer and realizes the séance that caused Angelique's death began exactly six months ago. Elizabeth decides to call Cyrus. Later that night, Sabrina is taken to an upstairs bedroom at Collinwood as Cyrus watches over her. She is still convinced that another séance must be held, but Elizabeth refuses. Cyrus goes to Bruno's cottage and asks him to come to Collinwood. Bruno is sarcastically surprised by the invitation, but Cyrus thinks Bruno might be able to help Sabrina. Bruno wonders if Cyrus has something to do with her condition, but Cyrus dismisses the notion. Cyrus explains that Sabrina wants to perform the séance again, but Bruno is against it because Angelique wouldn't be there. Act II Bruno becomes upset when he thinks about Angelique's death. Cyrus again asks him to come to Collinwood, but then suggests if another séance is held, then Alexis should take Angelique's place, and that is his only condition. Roger is in Angelique's room at Collinwood, speaking to her portrait and wondering if she will ever return. He turns around and notices Alexis watching him, but he is convinced she is Angelique. In Sabrina's room, Elizabeth asks Quentin for permission to hold a séance, but he refuses. Elizabeth wonders what happened to Maggie, but Quentin dodges her questions and leaves the room. Roger is still impressed at Alexis' appearance. Alexis holds Roger's hand to convince him she isn't a ghost. In the drawing room, Quentin grows increasingly frustrated with Elizabeth's questions about Maggie's whereabouts. Roger and Alexis soon arrive and he introduces her to Elizabeth. Alexis feels like she is intruding, but Sabrina stops her from leaving and says it is time to begin the séance. Act III As Quentin and Alexis talk in the foyer, Cyrus and Bruno enter, which immediately upsets Quentin. Bruno suggests Alexis should fill in for Angelique, and Quentin gets even more upset. After more deliberation, Alexis finally agrees, but Quentin wants nothing to do with the séance and leaves. Sabrina arranges the table exactly as it was six months earlier and Cyrus begins the ceremony. Moments later, Sabrina falls into a trance and only says "Let me go." She points across the table to Alexis and claims that she is dying. Sabrina exclaims "Murder!" Alexis faints. Memorable quotes : Quentin: You should be quite aware of the fact that nothing ever goes well in this house. : Elizabeth: It isn't the house, Quentin. It's us. We make it happen. ---- : Quentin (to Bruno and Cyrus): There is no emergency. Now you can go to another house and work your black magic, boys. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Stoddard * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Michael Stroka as Bruno Hess * Lara Parker as Alexis Stokes * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Stuart * Since the entire episode in this arc takes place in Parallel Time (PT), it is redundant to list "PT" Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 992. * Closing credits scene: Angelique's room. * There are no cast or crew credits at the end of the episode. Story * It was 11pm when the seance was held six months ago in which Angelique was killed. * The psychiatrist at the hospital is called Dr. Law. * GHOSTWATCH: Sabrina, Alexis, Cyrus, Bruno, Elizabeth, and Roger hold a seance. A spirit speaks through Sabrina. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Sabrina: Where it all began (reprised from previous episode) * SEDATIVE: The doctor has given Sabrina a sedative (this on top of the one Cyrus gave her in the previous episode). * TIMELINE: 11pm: Sabrina in the drawing room. It was last night when Sabrina was attacked. 11:30pm: Cyrus and Bruno at the cottage. Day 373 begins, and will end in 992. It's midnight. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Roger is talking to Angelique's portrait and Alexis comes up behind him, there is a lot of off-stage noise. * Actor David Selby fumbles his lines while talking to Elizabeth in Sabrina's room. * A camera appears on the side of the screen as Quentin and Elizabeth argue in the drawing room. * When Alexis excuses herself from the drawing room, she says, "If you'll excuse us," but only she intends to leave. * A boom microphone is lowered into view as the seance is about to begin. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 990 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 990 - Let It Burn The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 990 Gallery ( }}) 990l.jpg|Cyrus & Bruno 990q.jpg|Touched by an Angel 990zf.jpg|Seance Category:Dark Shadows episodes